


End of Days

by Scytale



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: Olivia, at the battle with Grima.
Kudos: 2





	End of Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 sentence ficathon: https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html
> 
> For the prompt "dancing as the sky falls"
> 
> Title taken from Brown Bird's "End of Days".

Robin's gone, and the Grimleal surround them; below them, the Fell Dragon bellows in triumph.  
  
As her companions fight to keep them from being overwhelmed, Olivia wishes she'd studied more of the sword -- but she's useless in a fight like this, and there's nothing she can do.  
  
Nothing, but dance.


End file.
